Bad Memories
by Jibbs4ever
Summary: Als Jenny erfährt das ihr Vater noch am Leben ist, kann sie nicht aufhören darüber nachzudenken. Gibbs hilft ihr mit der ganzen Situation klarzukommen


Ich hab gedacht ich tu auch mal was für den Deutschen Bereich 

Die Story (und alle die ich heute noch poste) könntet ihr eventuell von kennen, das ist nämlich meine „Homebase"

Es ist eine Story über die einzigartige Freundschaft zwischen Jenny und Gibbs, die irgendwo unter der ganzen Wut noch am Leben ist

Die Storyline setzt irgendwo zwischen den beiden Folgen Das Trojanische Pferd/Trojan Horse und Der Todesengel/Angel of Death ein

Genre: Freundschaft  
Inhalt: Nachdem Jenny erfahren hat das ihr Vater noch am Leben ist, kann sie nicht aufhören darüber nachzudenken. Gibbs hilft ihr mit der Situation klarzukommen  
Titel: Bad Memories

Disclaimer: NCIS gehört mir nicht und ich verdiene damit kein Geld. (No copyright infringement intended)

Jennifer Shepard stand gedankenverloren im Aufzug. Mit leerem Blick starrte sie auf die Etagen-Anzeige. Seit 4 Tagen dachte sie ununterbrochen über dasselbe Thema nach. Sie verstand es einfach nicht und eigentlich war sie es leid sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Und doch war da dieser eine Gedanke der sie einfach nicht mehr los ließ. War es tatsächlich möglich?  
Gutgelaunt und mit einem Becher Kaffee in der Hand trat Gibbs in den Fahrstuhl „Guten Morgen, Jen. Wie geht's dir? Weißt du im Fall Blackwood da wäre … Jen? Hörst du mir überhaupt zu? Jen!"  
„Huh?" Vollkommen verwirrt sah Jen ihn an. Sie war so gefangen in ihrer Gedankenwelt dass sie ihn gar nicht bemerkt hatte.  
„Ist alles OK mit dir?" besorgt musterte er sie.  
„Aber natürlich" antwortete sie mit abwesendem Lächeln.  
Mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen sah er ihr nach als sie den Fahrstuhl verließ. Jetzt hatte er also noch ein Problem um dass er sich kümmern musste.  
Wieder ließ Jen ihren verqueren Gedanken freien Lauf und ihre Füße trugen sie ganz automatisch in ihr Büro.  
15 Minuten nach dem verstörenden Ereignis im Aufzug stieg Gibbs die Treppe zu Jens' Büro hinauf. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit ihr. Wie immer ignorierte er Cynthia aber immerhin klopfte er bevor er eintrat.  
Gedankenversunken stand sie am Fenster und beobachtete den Regen.  
Jethro wusste dass sie den Regen liebte und musste einfach lächeln „Jen!" flüsterte er leise aber doch hörbar um sie nicht zu erschrecken.  
Langsam drehte die sich vom Fenster weg und Jethro konnte einen Schleier in ihren Augen erkennen. Sie war noch immer tief in Gedanken.  
„Was ist los mit dir Jen?" fragte er sanft.  
„Was soll schon sein?" fragte Jenny resignierend zurück.  
Jethro sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Sein blick sprach Bände.  
Jen seufzte und senkte den Blick „Eigentlich ist es ja gar nicht wichtig aber wenn es wirklich stimmt, dann stellt es mein ganzes Leben auf den Kopf. Ich muss ununterbrochen daran denken aber es ist nicht wichtig!" trotzig versuchte sie sich das einzureden.  
„Dafür dass es nicht wichtig ist zerbrichst du dir aber ganz schön den Kopf darüber. Komm schon Jen, erzähl mir was los ist" lächelnd sah er sie an  
„Es ist wegen meinem Dad" Jen seufzte.  
„Aber ich dachte dein Vater ist tot?" verwirrt sah er sie an.  
„Naja eigentlich schon. Aber General Borov hat mir auf dem Sterbebett gestanden, dass er noch am Leben ist!"  
„Und wie fühlst du dich damit?"  
„Ich weiß nicht. Aber ich muss die ganze Zeit an ihn denken. Ich habe nie daran gezweifelt dass er gestorben ist bis diese Flasche Scotch in meinem Haus aufgetaucht ist. Ich habe sie Abby gegeben um sie auf Fingerabdrücke überprüfen zu lassen. Aber sie hat noch keine Ergebnisse. Ich weiß nicht wovor ich mehr Angst habe. Nicht zu wissen ob er es war oder ganz genau zu wissen dass er es war und mich 12 Jahre lang nicht sehen wollte" Jennifer schluckt hart und versuchte die Fassung zu bewahren doch ihr Vater spukte ihr schon zu lange im Kopf herum. Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich eine Träne aus ihrem Augenwinkel stahl.  
Jethro konnte nicht anders er zog sie in seine Arme und war einfach nur da.  
Jenny begann zu schluchzen „Ich wollte … aber er …"  
„Ganz ruhig, Jen. Es kommt alles wieder in Ordnung" Er hielt sie ganz fest und strich ihr ganz sanft über den Rücken und Jen ließ sich einfach fallen und konnte sich alles von der Seele weinen.  
„Es wird alles wieder gut, Jen" er flüsterte beruhigend auf sie zu.  
„Danke. Ich …" begann sie zögernd.  
„Schon OK" unterbrach er sie.  
„Aber …" versuchte sie es wieder.  
„Ich weiß was du sagen willst. Ist schon OK" wieder unterbrach er sie.  
„Danke" Jen schniefte.  
„Für dich immer" er lächelte.

Ende


End file.
